


Don't Stand So Close To Me

by Nikolaus_Chaser



Series: Professionals [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Bottom Dean, Breeding, Hurt Castiel, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentions of Infertility, Mpreg, Omega Dean, Past Rape/Non-con, Pregnant Dean, Top Castiel, mentions of past Miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6173371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolaus_Chaser/pseuds/Nikolaus_Chaser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel spend the duration of Dean's heat together, and things end sourly between them.  As it turns out, their time together resulted in some very unforeseen consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Stand So Close To Me

The University President was hardly understanding when Dean called in sick the next day, nor the day after that, nor the day after _that_ , but Dean was protected by statewide Heat-Leave Laws, so it didn’t matter much to him what President Adler thought, considering he legally couldn’t retaliate against Dean for taking time off for his heat. He also wasn’t really in any sense of mind to care, considering how sex-addled his brain was, and how more often than not he was bent over his bed (or chair, or table, or in one particularly memorable instance the hood of his Impala, parked in his garage).

After Dean had gone into a surprise heat during a tutoring session and Cas had wound knotting him in front of almost half of his Mechanical Engineering class, he and the Alpha had gotten a taxi back to Dean’s house, downtown from the University. Dean had promptly taken the rest of the week off from work, and Cas had emailed all of his professors that he had a family emergency and wouldn’t be able to attend any of his classes. After both had respectfully equivocated their ways out of their prior engagements, Cas had promptly draped Dean over the back of the living room couch and knotted him until he screamed.

It had been three long days of endless fucking, with Dean delirious with lust half the time and Cas having to literally force him to eat and drink in between rounds of feverish knotting. The last thing that he needed was for Dean to pass out from low blood sugar or dehydration while hanging off of his knot, and Cas was nothing if not a considerate Alpha.

It was currently the fourth and final day of Dean’s heat, and he was effectively lounging in the nest of pillows and dirty blankets that he had piled up on his bed on the first day of his heat, snuggled into Cas’s side and munching on delicious red strawberries that Cas had gone out and bought that morning. The Alpha carded his fingers through Dean’s hair as he ate, a thoughtful frown on his face.

“You know, these past few days have been quite wonderful,” he mused, his fingers still scratching over the back of Dean’s scalp in gentle motions. “Getting to know you; to be close to you… It has been a pleasure.”

“You sound like you want to write a sonnet about it,” Dean chuckled wryly, viscously biting into one of the strawberries and carelessly tossing the stem to the side. He didn’t know where it landed, but it didn’t really matter; one strawberry wasn’t going to make any difference in the cleanliness of the room when the whole place (and the rest of the house, for that matter) was an absolute mess after the heat, and Dean’s room in particular smelled more like a brothel than a bedroom.

“Maybe I will,” Castiel countered, smirking down at the Omega. “I’ll call it, ‘Sonnet #69, My Sarcastic Mechanics Professor Tastes So Good’,” he cackled when Dean nudged his side, glaring halfheartedly up at him.

“Oh, shut up. You’re more of a math person anyway; you can’t write poetry.”

Cas smirked. “That is true,” he chuckled, leaning down to nuzzle at Dean’s neck and inhale his sweet, calming scent. “Doesn’t mean that I don’t read it.”

“Hmm,” Dean sighed softly and shifted, tilting his neck back a bit so that Cas could have easier access to his neck. The Alpha rumbled in approval and shifted, draping his body over Dean’s and wrapping his arms around his waist. Dean keened and reached up, tangling his fingers into the knots of Cas’s thick black hair and humping his leg. The smell of Omega arousal and slick began to fill the room for just about the hundredth time in the past four days, and Dean whimpered softly.

“Alpha,” he gasped, tipping his head back the other way and slotting his and Cas’s mouth together. Cas growled into his mouth and kissed him back, lips moving fiercely as their tongues battled with each other. Finally Cas broke the kiss, chest heaving as he trailed wet, sloppy kisses over Dean’s jaw and chest. He bit harshly at one of Dean’s nipples, suckling on the skin until it filled with blood and turned red, then releasing the sensitive skin and grinning up at his professor.

“It’s okay, sweetheart. I’m gonna take good care of you,” he breathed, stroking his hand back and forth over Dean’s flank as he sat back on his heels, taking his heavy cock into his hand and stroking up and down the hard length of it. “Fill you with my knot and breed you up good.”

“Fuck, Cas,” Dean moaned, arching his back and looking at the Alpha’s cock greedily. Dean’s small Omega cock was already swollen and leaking against his hip, little drops of precum speckling his hips as he moved closer to Cas instinctively. He spread his legs wide, thrusting his chest out and whining softly, trying to attract Cas’s attention. It worked, and the Alpha growled, releasing his cock to take hold of Dean’s hips and steady the Omega.

“Look at you, so pretty for me. All for me,” he gasped, living the head of his cock up with Dean’s slick hole and pushing in slowly. Dean’s mouth fell open into a silent ‘O’ and his green eyes fluttered closed, his cheeks darkening as Cas began to move inside of him, slow and steady as it sunk deep inside of him. Cas moved slowly; he could move with leisure now that the bulk of Dean’s heat was gone, and he wasn’t as desperate for Cas’s knot now as he had been in those first few days.

Still, the smell of heat still hung heavy in the air, and with the way that Dean’s wet hole fluttered around Cas’s engorged cock, it was obvious that his body still craved this. Craved an Alpha. Cas grunted as he bottomed out inside of Dean’s tight ass, the heat and pressure surrounding his cock so intense he thought he might cum right then and there. But he didn’t, and instead he draped his own body over Dean’s, moaning softly in his ear as he began to rotate his hips back and forth.

Dean’s breath hitched and he reached around, nails scratching lightly along the planes of Cas’s back as his eyes fluttered closed. He could feel Cas moving inside of him, but now it was different from the way it had been before. In the throes of his heat, from what he could remember, their fucking had been animalistic; a purely base function that served only one purpose of fertilizing Dean’s womb. But this… This was something different entirely. With the intensity of Dean’s heat almost completely smothered by now, this felt less like fucking and a lot more like lovemaking.

And Dean loved it.

His breathy moans and enthusiastic movements to meet Cas thrust-for-thrust only spurred the Alpha on, and with a possessive growl Cas found himself nuzzling at Dean’s throat, thrusting his hips into the Omega’s slick hole as he clenched his jaw tightly. _Don’t bite him, don’t bite him, you cannot bite him._ He repeated the words in his head over and over again, like a mantra, because the urge to bite and claim Dean as his mate was so intense that if he didn’t, he was sure that he would. And that was weird, too, because for all the one-night stands that Cas had ever had, he had never wanted to bite any of them.

Then again, he had also never spent an entire heat with an Omega before.

“Oh _Cas_ , I’m gonna-” Dean broke off an a whine as he moved his hips against Cas; fucking himself down on Dean’s swollen cock so that the Alpha would nail his prostate. He let out a high-pitched wail and came between them, coating Cas’s and his own stomach in spurts of white semen that Cas would lick up and moan at the salty taste later on. But for now he just looked down at Dean in awe, wondering how any Omega- even one little more than a decade older than Castiel himself- could be so beautiful.

“ _Dean_.” Cas gasped desperately, and his fingers tightened around Dean’s biceps as his hips stuttered and he came, knot swelling up suddenly inside of Dean and locking the two of them together. Dean sighed happily as Cas’s cum filled him in thick pulses, a sated smile spreading across his face as he pulled Cas in for a tight hug.

“Fuck, thanks man. Geez, you’re good at this,” he mumbled into the crook of Cas’s neck. Cas groaned in response, shifting the two of them so that they were in a more comfortable position and he wasn’t crushing Dean’s body. They now lay nose-to-nose in the middle of Dean’s nest, pleased smiles on both of their faces as they stared up at each other. Cas reached out and let his fingers dance across the flesh of Dean’s curvy hip, biting his lips as he let his mind wander.

“Can I ask you a question?” He whispered. Dean nodded, and Cas sighed, thinking for a few moments before he finally proceeded with the inquiry. “Why aren’t you mated?”

A dark look crossed over Dean’s face and he looked away from Cas, and so suddenly the afterglow of their orgasms was gone that Cas instantly regretted asking the question. The smell of Cas’s distress quickly filled the room and he began to apologize, telling Dean it was okay if he didn’t want to answer the question. Dean waved him off and assured him that it was alright.

“No, no, it’s okay. You’ve got a right to ask,” he chuckled, though there was no real mirth behind his laughter. “It’s probably really weird, you know, a thirty-five year old Omega without a mate or any pups. And you’re… What? Twenty? Maybe this wasn’t the best idea, for us too…”

“I’m twenty-three, first of all,” Castiel said quickly, a frown growing on his face. “And I wasn’t asking to imply that there’s anything wrong with you not having a mate. I was just curious,” he reached out and cupped Dean’s cheek, and the Omega tried to ignore how much it felt like a loving gesture, or how much he liked it. “Like I said, you don’t have to answer.”

Dean shook his head. “No, I should. If we’re going to take this… Well, I think it’s good if I got it off my chest to somebody, anyway,” he let out a heavy sigh, staring down at the threadbare sheets. “You know… Kids make stupid decisions when they’re in high school. I mean, college too, but high school kids are reckless on top of it, so the consequences are usually worse. And when you’re an Omega in high school…,” he trailed off with a frown, squirming a bit uncomfortably and picking at a loose thread on the blanket. “So I went to this party one night, at some kid’s house. I think his name was Gordon Walker, or something. And I got really fucking wasted. Like, I was high as a kite,” he paused to let out a shaky sigh, gritting his teeth. “I know it sounds cliché, but you know the rest. This- this Alpha, her name was Amara, and she…,” he swallowed thickly. It was so stupid, he thought, that after all these years he couldn’t even bring himself to say it. To say that one little word; that one little word that would make what happened to him real. He choked on his breath as he thought of it, tears stinging his eyes. Cas pulled him closer and tightened his grip around his hips, pressing his nose into the crook of Dean’s neck and petting his hair as he began to shake.

“I’ve never told anyone this,” Dean sniffled, and he was so embarrassed, so _ashamed_ , because Cas didn’t want to hear any of this. He didn’t want to hear about how Dean had been raped, or any of the aftermath of it, or how Dean had carried around the guilt of what had happened for years. No, he was just a college student- one of Dean’s students, for God’s sake- and here Dean was dumping all of his crap on him. He tried to pull away from him, forgetting about the knot for a moment and crying out in pain when it tugged harshly at his rim. Cas hissed in pain as well, and he reached out to grab Dean’s shoulders.

“Hey, it’s okay sweetheart. You don’t need to go anywhere. I’ve got you safe right here,” he whispered. Dean whimpered and ducked his head, casting his eyes down as he sniffled.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry, I’ll stop,” he choked. Cas brushed his tears away, kissing his forehead.

“Don’t be sorry. And it’s okay if you don’t want to continue, but I was listening. I’m right here if you need to talk.”

Dean’s nose crinkled up and he frowned up at Cas. “You want to hear it?” He asked. Cas’s eyebrows scrunched together and he nodded.

“Of course. I asked, didn’t I?” He replied, raising an eyebrow in Dean’s direction. The Omega ignored the way that the look made a shiver run down his spine, nodding slowly.

“That’s right, you did,” he admitted, the information sinking in for the first time. Cas had asked him, and he did want to hear. Somehow this made Dean feel a lot better, and everything seemed easier now. He took a deep, steadying breath and offered Cas a small smile. “Let me finish, then,” he whispered. Cas nodded, not saying anything, and Dean bit his lips. “So… After that night, I didn’t tell anybody what happened. Nobody would have believed me if I had accused her of rape; you know how it is. The cops see you’re an Omega and automatically assume you spread wide and begged ‘em to breed you,” he snorted and shook his head. “So I kept it a secret. It wasn’t until my dad had already moved my brother and I to a new town that I found out I was pregnant.”

“Oh,” Castiel gasped, and Dean frowned right back at him. 

“‘Oh’ is right. My dad found me hunched over puking in a motel toilet and somehow, he just knew,” he huffed out a heavy sigh, looking down at the comforter again. “I lost the baby. It wasn’t an abortion, just a regular miscarriage. My dad didn’t seem to care much either way, and he put me on suppressants after that,” he paused. “Our relationship was never the same. Last I saw him was at my college graduation, when I was twenty-four.”

“I’m sorry, Dean,” Castiel answered, and he seemed genuine. Normally when Dean told people that his father had, for lack of a better term, disowned him, they got this falsely-sympathetic look in their eyes and tried to console him with meaningless words and apologies. But something about the way that Cas had said it; something in his eyes… It made Dean wonder what Cas’s own story must be.

It was quiet for a few moments, and then Dean let out a heavy sigh. “So… To answer your original question, I don’t have a mate because I’ve been on suppressants since I was fourteen years old, and even though I’m off them now, they fucked up my system so bad that the doctors say that, prospectively, I’m never gonna be able to have kids.”

Cas’s eyes widened and his mouth dropped open, and for the first time since Dean had known him, the Alpha appeared to be speechless. Dean laughed and reached out, stroking Cas’s hair from his face. 

“Close your mouth, honey. You’ll catch flies.”

Castiel began to babble. “Dean, I’m so… I’m so sorry, I never… I never thought…”

“Hey, stop freaking out, Cas. I’ve gotten over it by now. No Alpha wants to waste their time on an infertile bitch like me,” he said, frowning when he looked up at saw the almost determined look on Cas’s face. After a moment he realized what Cas must be thinking, and he jabbed a finger into the young Alpha’s chest, growling low in his throat. “And you don’t want to either. I can see it in your eyes what you’re thinking, and I want you to knock it off right now. I’m too old for you anyway.”

Cas huffed out an annoyed sigh, rolling his eyes so aggressively that Dean could almost hear it. He cracked a small smile when he saw Cas pouting at him, and he wrapped his arms around Cas’s body, pulling him in. “Come on. We have about six more hours to ride out his heat together, and I can’t think of a better way to spend it than sleeping on top of you.”

“Ew, no. You’re like a furnace when you sleep.”

Dean laughed. “As if you don’t like it.”

\---

The heat was over and everything was back to normal, for the most part. Dean had spent the entire weekend after Cas left cleaning up the house and trying to get rid of the dank smell of sex that still hung heavy in the air, but it seemed like it was no use. He wound up leaving the windows open for almost an entire week, and thanked God that it was actually pretty temperate outside for the middle of March in Massachusetts.

His Mechanics study group had unofficially disbanded after the incident with Dean’s heat, though he still did have to see those same students in class every day, and occasionally in the hallways. They would look at him sideways and smirk knowingly, and Dean would blush and turn to hide his face from them as the memory of what had happened on his desk burned fresh on his mind.

The worst of all his students, though, was Castiel. Castiel, who he hadn’t spoken to after he had not-so-eloquently told him on that last day of his heat that they would not have a future together, was blatantly, infuriatingly, ignoring him. He still turned in all of his classwork on time and impeccably, sure, but he was by all means giving the professor the cold shoulder. One of his students who had been in the room that first day, Benny, had quietly informed him after class one day that Cas was upset with him. _Well, there’s a no-brainer,_ Dean had thought, but Benny’s statement still haunted him. Because if Benny knew that Cas was upset with him, did that mean that Cas had been talking about him? And if so, what had he said? Was it good, or was it all bad?

Dean didn’t care.

It was probably bad.

He did catch Castiel staring at him one day two weeks later, though, as Dean sat at his desk grading papers and clutching at his stomach. The burrito he’d had for lunch must have not been sitting right in his stomach, and he had been cramping up all afternoon. Still, the way that Castiel stared at him from his seat across the room probably made him more uncomfortable than even the constant stomach pain did.

“Can I help you, Mr. Novak?” He’d snapped, not sure where the hostility in his voice had come from. He felt his chest ache with guilt when Castiel steeled his jaw and stood up, grabbing his books and rushing from the classroom. He really didn’t blame him.

It was when his little brother Sam came for a surprise visit one day about two months after the heat and found Dean hunched over the toilet bowl retching his guts out that he finally had had enough. Sam scowled at him as he moistened a towel for Dean, helping him to stand up and wipe his face. “Dude, it’s literally two in the afternoon. You’re thirty-five years old; you can’t be getting drunk like this.”

“I’m not drunk, Sam,” Dean growled back, toweling his face off and tossing the towel into the hamper. His nose crinkled up and he almost snarled at Sam as his brother leaned closer to him, nostrils flaring as he scented Dean’s neck. “You don’t believe me? Do you want me to take a field sobriety test?”

“No,” Sam said quickly, leaning back and looking up at his brother with wide eyes, “I just… Dean, I think you’re pregnant.”

Dean actually laughed out loud. “You have got to be kidding me,” he rolled his eyes and turned away from his little brother. “Dude, I’m pretty sure I’ve told you this before, but that’s not possible. Dad’s discount dollar store suppressants fucked me up for good, remember? There is a permanent ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign plastered to my womb.”

“Um… Okay, thanks for the really weird and disturbingly vivid analogy, but I’m pretty sure you’re wrong. Because I spend most of my time with clients in the hospital, and right now you smell like a very pregnant, very fertile Omega,” he argued. Dean was about to protest further, but Sam simply shrugged. “If you don’t believe me, go out and buy a fucking test. I’m not gonna argue with you.”

And that’s how Dean wound up texting Castiel from the dirty bathroom of the RiteAid down the street from his house.

**To: Castiel  
05/05/16 | 4:11 PM**

_Call me. We need to talk asap_


End file.
